No me ignores
by DaenBrs16
Summary: Tercera parte de "inspiracion". Despues de lo sucedido entre yui y kyoko en la casa de yui, yui comienza a apartar y a ignorar un poco a kyoko, ahora kyoko hará todo lo posible para volver a conseguir la atencion de yui :3. Advertencia: lemon 18
1. Capitulo 1

**Muy buenas a todos!! soy DaenBrs16 y en esta ocasión les vengo a traer la tan esperada y prometida tercera parte de "inspiracion", hace poco me puse a pensar en mi etapa en fanfiction, empece haciendo fanfics lemon y termine haciendo fanfics de drama XD, así que dije (ok ok descansemos un poco de tanto drama y suspenso) y decidí comenzar a escribir la tercera parte que a decir verdad tenia muchas ganas de hacerla :3, y ya sin nada mas que decir, disfruten de la última parte (creo XD) de esta pequeña historia!!.**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Pasaron un par de semanas después de lo sucesido en casa de yui y todo volvía a ser como antes, absolutamente nada había cambiado entre yui y kyoko, acto que hizo que kyoko se molestara con yui por sus repetitivos ignoramientos hacia ella, kyoko repetidas veces intentaba hacer contacto con yui de una forma cariñoso y amorosa, rozandole la mano o abranzadose de su brazo, pero yui inmediatamente la apartaba.

Kyoko: mouuu yuiii~ por cuanto tiempo mas vas a seguir haciéndolo?? *le reclamaba kyoko recostada sobre su libreta a yui sentada al frente de ella mientras miraba una revista*

Yui: ya te dije que no te voy a enseñar mi libreta~ *le dijo a kyoko sin apartar la vista de su revista*

Kyoko: no me refiero a eso!!

Yui: ummm?? entonces a que te refieres??

Kyoko: siempre que intento tomarte de la mano o abrazarte del brazo me apartas a un lado~ *le dijo a yui con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas* acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la última ves en tu casa??

 ** _Yui paro de mirar la revista y rápidamente se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellas en su casa._**

Yui: c-claro que lo recuerdo, baka~ *dijo yui mirando hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada

Kyoko: mouuu entonces por que haces como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?? acaso no importo nada para ti??

Yui: c-claro que si~ es solo que puesss e-es algo incomodo je jeje

Kyoko: buuu entonces que?? tengo que seguir soportando como chinatsu te abraza y presume de su supuesto amor contigo justo en mi cara??

Yui: simplemente ignoral... un momento~ tienes celos??

Kyoko: p-pues claro que si baka!! por que ella si puede hacerlo y yo no!!?? no es justo~ *dijo kyoko totalmente sonrojada y molesta*

Yui: ya dejemos de hablar de eso y comienza a contestar tu trabajo, ya casi es la hora de volver a clases~ *dijo yui volviendo a mirar su revista*

Kyoko: buuu~ yui baka, chinatsu cabeza de algodon~ *dijo kyoko molesta inflando sus mejillas y volviendo a escribir en su libreta*

 **Dieron el timbre y yui y kyoko volvieron a su clases, mediante todo el recorrido de vuelta, kyoko estaba molesta caminando detrás de yui sin decirse ni una sola palabra, llegaron a su salón y entraron dándose cuenta que la maestra aun no llegaba, ayano y chitose estaban hablando y rápidamente al ver entrar a yui y kyoko se dieron cuenta que kyoko estaba molesta.**

Chitose: toshino-san se ve molesta no crees?? *le dijo a ayano*

Ayano: eso parece~ *dijo ayano mirando a kyoko*

Chitose: que tal si le vas a preguntar a funami-san??

 ** _Ayano se levanto de su aciento y se sentó justo enfrente de yui en una butaca que estaba desocupada._**

Ayano: algo le sucedió a toshino kyoko?? *le pregunto a yui* se ve algo molesta~

Yui: je jeje no es nada, simplemente esta algo molesta por que no la deje ver mi cuaderno~ *mintió yui intentando engañar a ayano*

Ayano: hump no me sorprende que se le hubiera olvidado hacer su tarea de nuevo~

Kyoko: puedo escucharlas~ *les dijo kyoko aun molesta con la barbilla recargada sobre su pupitre*

 **Llego la maestra y todas las alumnas se sentaron en sus acientos, en el transcurso de la clases yui volteaba a ver a kyoko un par de veces mientras kyoko estaba dibujando en su libreta sin apuntar ni una sola palabra de lo que la maestra decía mientras aun se veía molesta, pasaron las horas y dieron el timbre, ya era hora de ir al club con akari y chinatsu, yui recogió sus cosas y se acerco a kyoko.**

Yui: vamos kyoko~ *le dijo a kyoko*

Kyoko:...* kyoko no dijo nada, simplemente recogió sus cosas y salio del salón junto a yui*

 ** _Kyoko y yui llegaron al club, entraron acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron en sus cojines excepto kyoko que no se sentó al lado de yui si no al frente de ella a la izquiera sin decirse ni una sola palabra a esperar a akari y a chinatsu, yui saco su revista y comenzó a leerla de nuevo, kyoko recosto su cabeza en la mesa mientras miraba_** ** _a yui leyendo su revista_** ** _sin prestarle atención a ella, cosa que hizo que se molestara._**

Kyoko: tsk~ como odio esa revista~ *dijo kyoko inflando sus mejillas*

Yui: umm?? acaso dijiste algo?? *le pregunto a kyoko dejando de leer su revista*

Kyoko: no~ *le contesto dejando de mirarla aun molesta*

Yui: emmm oye kyoko~ el otro día compre un videojuego y quería saber si querías ir a mi casa para jugarlo juntas~

 ** _Kyoko al escuchar a yui decir eso rapidamente se puso contenta, era obio que quería ir a la casa de yui de nuevo, pero el orgullo de aun estar molesta con yui no la dejaba._**

Kyoko: no~ *dijo kyoko fríamente sin voltear a verla*

 ** _Yui se quedo impresionada al oir a kyoko decirle que no, iba a preguntarle el por que no quería ir, pero justamente cuando le iba a preguntar, se le ocurrió algo y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro._**

Yui: bueno~ *dijo yui volviendo a posar su vista en su revista* invitare a chinatsu-chan a que venga a mi casa a jugarlo junto a mi, a "solas"~

Kyoko: queee!?? *dijo kyoko levantándose del suelo muy sobresaltada y enojada* por que tiene que ser ella y no otra persona!!??

Yui: hay algún problema con eso?? *dijo yui sin despegar la mirada de su revista*

Kyoko: siii!! digo no!! es que~ emm ettoo~ ahhh!!

 ** _De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron akari y chinatsu_**.

Akari: hola chicas~ *dijo akari alegremente*

Kyoko: buuuu~ hola~ *dijo kyoko volviendo a sentarse y apoyando su barbilla a la mesa*

Yui: por fin llegaron je jeje~

Chinatsu: je jeje perdón por llegar tarde, hubo un pequeño problema entre himawari y sakurako y pues nos atrasamos un poco~ *contesto chinatsu tomado aciento justo al lado de yui, y akari al lado de kyoko*

Akari: por cierto que era todo el escandolo que se escuchaba aquí adentro hace poco??

Chinatsu: cierto, antes de entrar se escuchaba afuera como si estuvieran peleando o algo asi~

Yui: no era nada je jeje solo estábamos hablando de algo~

Kyoko: si, no era nada~ *dijo kyoko inflando sus mejillas*

Chinatsu: ammm ok, no quieren algo de té??

Yui: si, por favor chinatsu-chan~

Chinatsu: ok ahora vuelvo~ *dijo chinatsu levantandose y yendo a la cocina*

 ** _Akari, yui y kyoko se quedaron en la sala sin dirigirse ni una sola provocando un silencio incomodo_** ** _, hasta que_** ** _yui decidió romper el hielo._**

Yui: y como te fue en clases este día akari-chan??

Akari: emmm pues fue un dia bastante normal je jeje, y a ustedes como les fue??

Yui: ummm pues nada nuevo para ser sincera je jeje~

 ** _De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar entre las tres, cosa que se le hizo muy extraña a akari, especialmente el que kyoko se encontrara todo el tiempo en silencio_**

Akari: emmm acaso te sientes mal kyoko-chan?? *dijo akari tocandole el hombro a kyoko*

Kyoko: no~ *dijo fríamente*

Chinatsu: ya esta listo~ *dijo chinatsu entrando con una bandeja con 4 tazas de té*

Akari: ummm huele muy bien chinatsu-chan~ *dijo akari tomando su taza de té y oliendo la*

Chinatsu: je jeje es cebada con unas que otras especias~

Yui: ummm sabe muy bien chinatsu-chan *dijo yui sonriendole a chinatsu*

Chinatsu: ouuu~ vamos yui-sempai, no es para tanto~ *dijo chinatsu muy emocionada sentada muy cerca de yui mientras la abrazaba del brazo*

 ** _Kyoko no podía soportar la cercanía de chinatsu con yui, sentía que la sangre le hervia y los celos se apoderaban de ella, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y rápidamente se sentó al lado de yui y de igual manera que chinatsu la abrazo del brazo, todas, yui, chinatsu y akari se quedaron confundidas por la acción de kyoko_**.

Yui: ammm que haces kyoko?? *le pregunto yui mientras la miraba*

Chinatsu: oye suelta a yui-sempai~ *le dijo a kyoko mirandola de forma amenazadora*

Kyoko: no~ *dijo kyoko cerrando los ojos y volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado sin dejar de abrazar a yui* yui es mia~

Chinatsu: eeehh?? pero que cosa estas diciendo?? yui es mia~ *dijo chinatsu jalando del brazo a yui*

Kyoko: no!!, ella es mía!! *dijo kyoko jalando del brazo a yui*

Yui: o-ouch~ m-mi brazo *se quejaba yui mientras era jalada por chinatsu y kyoko*

Chinatsu: yo soy amor verdadero!! y no tu!! *le dijo a kyoko muy molesta*

Kyoko: nosotras dos nos amamos!! así que es mía!! *le contesto a chinatsu enojada de igual manera*

Akari: v-vamos chicas, n-no se peleen~ *dijo akari tratando de tranquilizar las*

Chinatsu: ja!! que pruebas tienes de eso??

Kyoko: el otro día yo y ella en su casa lo hicim...!!! *kyoko fue callada rápidamente por la mano de yui al zafarse del agarre de chinatsu* mmmm!!!

Yui: n-no paso nada!! jejeje~ *les dijo yui muy sonrojada y nerviosa sin apartar su mano de la boca de kyoko*

Chinatsu: umm?? que hicieron tu y yui-sempai?? *le pregunto a kyoko*

Yui: n-nada cierto kyoko?? *dijo yui mirando nerviosamente a kyoko y quitando su mano de su boca*

Kyoko: buuu~ nada, no hicimos nada~ *dijo kyoko cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero*

Chinatsu: hump tal como lo suponia~ nada ni nadie se interpondra en mi amor por yui-sempai~ *dijo chinatsu volviendo a abrazar a yui mientras ponía su mejilla en su hombro*

Yui: je jeje~ *dijo yui mientras se rascaba la mejilla incomodamente*

Kyoko: buuu~ *kyoko se levanto y volvió a sentarse junto al lado de akari*

 ** _Pasaron las horas y ya era la hora de salida, las cuatro tomaron sus cosas y salieron del club de entretenimiento, en el transcurso de vuelta a casa yui, akari y chinatsu platicaban mientras que kyoko caminaba pesadamente detrás de yui sin dejar de mirarla._**

Akari: nos vemos mañana chicas, adios~ *dijo akari despidiendose de yui y kyoko*

Chinatsu: hasta mañana~

Yui: cuidense, hasta mañana, adios~

Kyoko: adios~ *dijo kyoko muy des animada*

 ** _Kyoko y yui siguieron caminando juntas hacia sus casas._**

Yui: baka, casi haces que akari y chinatsu nos descubran~ en que estabas pensando al intentar decirle eso a chinatsu-chan??

Kyoko: es que no es justo!! por que ella si puede hacer eso a mi no me dejas??

Yui: oohh vamos kyoko~ chinatsu-chan es mi amiga nada mas~ je jeje no necesitas ponerte celosa por eso~

Kyoko: hump pues no lo parece~ *dijo kyoko cruzandose de brazos* ya me voy a casa adios~

Yui: umm?? encerio?? no quieres venir con migo??

Kyoko: no~ tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana adios~

Yui: adiós nos vemos mañana~

 ** _Kyoko llego a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación, entro, cerro la puerta con seguro y se tiro en su cama._**

Kyoko: ahhh!! *decía kyoko muy molesta mientras pataleaba en su cama* que tengo que hacer para que no me ignores!!

 ** _Kyoko tomo una almohada y la_** ** _lanzo con fuerza sin apuntar a ninguna parte provocando que golpeara sobre su escritorio y tumbara un porta lapices y cayeran todos al suelo._**

Kyoko: demonios~ *kyoko se levanto de su cama y se acerco a su escritorio para juntar sus lápices, termino de juntarlos y los coloco en su lugar* ummm~ *kyoko se quedo mirando en los lápices que tenia y al lado un montón de hojas blancas* ya lo se!!

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _Hace poco compre un doujinshi de mirakurun pero con lo que no contaba es que era para mayores de 18 años aun así lo leí y me pareció muy interesante entonces en mi mente me planteé el reto de crear un doujinshi con la misma temática pero el problema es que yo no se mucho sobre ese tema y hay es donde entras tu *dijo kyoko mirando a yui de forma sonriente* necesitó que me inspires para crearlo_**.

 ** _End flashback..._**

 ** _Kyoko tomo un bolígrafo y una hoja en blanco, jalo su silla hacia atrás y sento rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._**

Kyoko: je jeje ya veremos si con esto sigues ignorandome de nuevo~ *se dijo a si misma kyoko comenzando a dibujar*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Y aquí termina la primera parte XD, decidí separarlo en dos partes para que no sea tan largo :3, no olviden dejar su review sobre que les pareció esta primera parte y me despido mandando les un fuerte abrazo abrazo todos y nos leemos pronto!!.**

 **Posdata: para todos los que estén leyendo mi otro historia "reviviendo el pasado" quiero avisar les que tardare algo de tiempo en publicar otro episodio, pero no se preocupen que tratare de publicarlo lo antes posible. :3**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ya era de día y kyoko se encontraba dormida sobre su escritorio, al estar toda la noche dibujando su plan maestro para conseguir la atención de yui, kyoko poco a poco comenzaba a despertarse por los rayos del sol que chocaban cerca de su rostro.**

Kyoko: ehhh??~ *kyoko levanto su rostro aun con los ojos endormesidos* d-donde estoy?? *dijo kyoko tallandose los ojos y limpiandose la baba que corría de su boca* ohhh!! ya lo recuerdo!! *kyoko miro hacia el escritorio y tomo todas las paginas de dibujos que había hecho en la noche* demonios se llenaron de baba~ *dijo kyoko limpiandolos y soplandolos un poco para secarlos* tsk~ que mas da, solo es un poco de saliva~ es hora de poner mi plan en marcha~ *kyoko tomo su teléfono y rápidamente le llamo a yui, espero un par de segundos hasta que yui contesto* holaaaa?? yuiii??

Yui: si?? que pasa?? *contesto yui mientras jugaba videojuegos*

Kyoko: tienes algo que hacer este día?? *pregunto kyoko muy ansiosa*

Yui: ummm pues no~ por que??

Kyoko: perfecto!! llegare a tu casa en unos cuantos minutos!~ *dijo kyoko colgando el teléfono*

Yui: que?? bueno??

 ** _Kyoko guardo todos los dibujos en una mochila y salio rápidamente de su habitación._**

Mama de kyoko: oye, adonde vas tan deprisa??

Kyoko: voy a casa de yui~ vuelvo mas tarde~ *dijo kyoko muy apresurada abriendo la puerta*

Mama de kyoko: pero aun no has desayunado~ además, aun llevas puesto el uniforme de la escuela~

 ** _Kyoko, confundida, volteo a mirarse a un pequeño espejo que estaba al lado de ella y se acordó que aun no se había quitado el uniforme de la escuela._**

Mama de kyoko: ve rápido a cambiarte el uniforme y a darte un baño~

Kyoko: buuuu~ ok ok *dijo kyoko volviendo a su cuarto caminando pesadamente*

 ** _Kyoko se quito el uniforme de la escuela y rápidamente entro al baño a darse una ducha, salio, se seco y se cambio rápidamente, tomo su mochila y volvió a salir rápidamente de su cuarto._**

Kyoko: ya me voyyy~ vuelvo mas tardeeee~ *se despidió kyoko nuevamente abriendo la puerta rápidamente*

Mama de kyoko: espera, espera, espera~ aun no has desayunado~

Kyoko: pero no tengo hambreee~ *se quejo kyoko ya desesperada por irse con yui*

Mama de kyoko: si quieres salir primero vas a desayunar~ *dijo mirando molesta a kyoko*

Kyoko: buuuu~ esta bien~ *contesto kyoko haciendo un puchero*

 ** _Kyoko acabo de desayunar y salio lo mas rápido posible antes de que su mama la detuviera de nuevo, camino un par de minutos hasta que llego a la casa de yui (departamento), se detuvo en la entrada y presiono el timbre un par de vece_** ** _s hasta que yui abrió la puerta._**

Yui: por fin llegas~ estaba apunto de llamarte por si algo te había pasado~

Kyoko: ouuu~ acaso te preocupas por mi?? *le dijo kyoko poniendo una cara tierna y burlona*

Yui: si si ya entra~ *contesto yui haciéndose a un lado*

Kyoko: ohhh~ estabas jugando videojuegos?? mouuu no me invitaste~

Yui: eehhh?? pero si ayer te dije que si querías venir a jugarlo~

Kyoko: je jeje cierto~ *dijo kyoko riendo un poco y acariciandose la cabeza*

Yui: en fin~ para que trajiste tu mochila?? no te mostraré mis cuadernos si a es eso a lo que veniste~

Kyoko: mouuu~ pero yuiii necesito terminar mi tareaaa~ -3-

Yui: largo~ *dijo fríamente*

Kyoko: je jeje solo bromeaba~ necesito que me ayudes a rellenar unos dibujos que hise ayer~

Yui: ehh?? de nuevo?? tsk~ llamare a akari y a chinatsu para que nos ayuden~ *dijo yui sacando su teléfono móvil*

Kyoko: nooo!! *dijo kyoko arrebatandole el teléfono a yui*

Yui: que?? por que no?? si las llamo y vienen terminaremos mas rápido~

Kyoko: si perooo ettooo~ d-digamos que es algo emmm mas privado je jeje~

Yui: privado?? *dijo yui confundida*

Kyoko: si je jeje digamos queee es una pequeña sorpresa~

Yui: ohh~ una sorpresa~ esta bien, te ayudare~

Kyoko: perfecto!~ *dijo kyoko muy sonriente yendo a la sala, sentandose y sacando todas las paginas de su mochila*

 ** _Yui se sentó enfrente de kyoko y tomo una de las paginas._**

Yui: ummm?? "inspiración"?? jajaja se nota que pensaste mucho en el tituló~ *se rio yui de kyoko por el tituló (737)*

Kyoko: mouuu~ no te burles, no sabia que tituló ponerle~ *se quejo kyoko sonrojandose un poco* ten~ *kyoko le dio la mitad de las paginas* tu rellena esas y yo relleno el resto~

 ** _Yui tomo las paginas y en cuanto miro la primera pagina se quedo boquiabierta, literalmente era ella la que estaba dibujada en esa pagina y no estaba dibujada de una manera muy común que digamos, volteo a mirar a kyoko que se encontraba escondida detrás de una pagina._**

Yui: ammm kyoko~ que significa esto??

 ** _Kyoko trago saliva difícilmente y lentamente bajo la pagina con la que escondía su rostro y miro a yui un poco sonrojada._**

Kyoko: a-ah que te r-refieres?? *respondió kyoko mirando a yui cubriendose un poco con la pagina*

Yui: como que a que?? a esto!! *le dijo a kyoko algo molesta mostrandole la pagina* me puedes explicar por que me dibujaste a mi!!??

Kyoko: emmm ettooo~ je jeje *kyoko se acariciaba la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente*

Yui: esto querías enseñarles a chinatsu y akari?? voy a destruirlas~ *yui tomo todas las paginas que kyoko le había dado dispuesta a romper las todas de golpe*

Kyoko: nooo!! e-espera yui~ n-no lo hagas!! *kyoko rápidamente sostuvo las manos de yui antes de que las destruyera* tarde toda la noche haciéndolas~ a-al menos primero dales un vistaso~

Yui: ahhhh~ *suspiro yui* esta bien~ pero después de verlas las tendrás que destruir todas, entiendes??~

Kyoko: ehhh?? pero si tarde mucho tiempo haciéndolas -3-

Yui: kyokooo~

Kyoko: buuuu~ esta bien, esta bien, las destruire despues~

 ** _Kyoko se sento al lado de yui, mientras que yui comenzo a ver las paginas sintiendose cada ves mas incomoda dado que kyoko en esos dibujos estaba mostrando todo lo que habia pasado entre ellas haces unas semanas atras_**.

 ** _Mientras yui miraba y leia los dialogos, kyoko se le fue acercando_** ** _mas y mas hasta llegar al punto de que yui sintiera su respiracion cerca de su cuello._**

Yui: p-para kyoko~ m-me haces cosquillas~ *se quejo yui ligeramente sonrojada*

Kyoko: no te gusta?? *dijo kyoko de forma seductora*

Yui: q-que p-pasa con tu vos??

Kyoko: te incomoda??~ *le respondio kyoko dandole un ligero beso en el cuello*

Yui: d-detente k-kyoko~ *dijo yui torciendo un poco el cuello*

 ** _Mientras kyoko seguia dandole ligeros besos al cuello de yui, yui poco a poco retrosedia mas y mas_** **_sintiendose muy incomoda por la cercania de kyoko_** ** _, kyoko rapidamente sujeto a yui de la cintura, mientras que yui con sus manos hacia lo posible para apartar a kyoko de su lado._**

Yui: k-kyoko es e-encerio~ d-detente *decia yui apartando a kyoko*

 ** _A kyoko no le importo las palabras de yui y que la estuviera reteniendo, kyoko suavemente metio sus manos dentro de la camisa de yui y lentemente acaricio la espalda de yui con las yemas de sus dedos, yui aun seguia resistiendose siguiendo apartando a kyoko cosa que hizo que kyoko se desesperara un poco, kyoko mordio a yui del cuello sin medir muy bien la fuerza de su mordida._**

Yui: ouchh!! *se quejo yui al sentir la fuerte mordida de kyoko en su cuello* detente!!~

 ** _Yui empujo fuertemente a kyoko pero kyoko rapidamente antes de que callera al suelo sujeto a yui de las muñecas haciendo que ambas cayeran al pis_** ** _o quedando yui arriba de kyoko, yui sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas a kyoko sin apartarle la vista de sus ojos_** ** _, kyoko hizo un gesto de dolor al impactar el piso y por la fuerte presion que ejercia yui sobre sus muñecas, yui al darse cuenta de esto aflojo un poco las manos de kyoko, grave error, kyoko saco su mano derecha del agarre de yui y lentente fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, yui se quedo impresionada y a la ves sonrojada aun sosteniendo la mano izquierda de kyoko mirando como poco a poco el pecho y el abdomen de kyoko se asomaba lentamente conforme kyoko quitaba otro boton de su camisa_** ** _, kyoko termino de desabrochar su camisa y siguio bajando su mano, metio su mano bajo de su falda y comenzo a acariciar su entrepierna lentamente._**

Kyoko: nnngg~ ahhh~ *suspiraba y gemia*

 ** _Yui miraba atentamente los gestos que hacia kyoko mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, su cabello dorado exparsido por el suelo, sus ojos ligeramente brillosos y sus gemidos que retumbaban dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a surtir efecto en ella y hacia que poco a poco perdiera la poca cordura que aun le quedaba, yui suavemente beso los labios de kyoko mientras que kyoko dejo de tocarse la entrepierna y coloco ambas piernas a los costados de la cadera de yui y con sus manos profundiso su beso presionando la cabeza de yui contra la suya, despues de estar un rato en la misma pocision, yui rapidamente bajo hasta el cuello de kyoko comenzando a lamerlo suavemente y a besarlo, kyoko iso su cuello hacia atras dejandole mas espacio a yui mientras gemia cada ves mas, yui dejo el cuello de kyoko en paz y comenzo a descender por pecho de kyoko besando todo a su paso, pasando por su abdomen y ombligo, bajo el cierre de la falda de kyoko y la retiro rapidamente, se puso de rodillas y comenzo a quitarse toda su ropa hasta quedarse solo con su ropa interior, bajo lentamente las bragas de kyoko que se encontraban ligeramente humedas, lamio dos dedos de su mano derecha y comenzo a acariciar suavemente la entrepierna de kyoko, kyoko se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha mientras retorcia su espalda cada ves que los dedos de yui rozaban su clitoris, despues de un rato, yui penetro a kyoko con el dedo del medio de su mano, kyoko no pudo contenerse y solto un fuerte gemido al sentir el dedo de yui dentro de ella, yui satisfecha, comenzo a mover su dedo un poco rapido rozando las paredes vaginales de kyoko, despues de un pequeño rato la entrepierna de kyoko comenzaba a gotear, yui saco su dedo de esa zona, se quito sus bragas y se acomodo entre las piernas de kyoko entrelazandolas un poco hasta el punto de hacer que sus entrepiernas chocaran entre si._**

Kyoko: a-ahhh~ *gimio kyoko al sentir la entrepierna de yui chocar con la suya*

 ** _Yui suspiro suavemente al hacer contacto con la entrepierna de kyoko, levanto la pierna derecha de kyoko y la abrazo, posteriormente yui comenzo a moverse suavente haciendo que sus clitoris se rozaran._**

Yui: nggg a-ahhh~ *comenzaba a gemir yui sintiendo la calides que emanaban los fluidos de kyoko sobre su entrepierna*

 ** _Yui comenzo a intensificar la velocidad de su cadera rozando mas rapido el clitoris de kyoko con el suyo, kyoko comenzaba gemir mas fuerte y a sudar mas y mas mientras empezaba respiraba dificilmente, yui abrazo fuertemente la pierna de kyoko comenzando a sudar un poco mas y a moverse mas rapido y haciendo mas presion con su entrepierna, kyoko intentaba sostenerse de cualquier cosa que estaba a su alcanze sintiendo que ya estaba a punto de correrse, yui puso su mano derecha sobre el abdomen de kyoko y empujo fuertemente su clitoris con el de kyoko haciendo que ambas se corrieran al mismo._**

Yui: n-nnggg!!~ *yui se estremecio abrazando la pierna de kyoko*

Kyoko: ahhhh!!!~ *gimio kyoko soltando una enorme cantidas de fluidos y empapando la entrepierna de yui*

 ** _Yui solto lentamente la pierna de kyoko mientras intentaba regular su respiracion al igual que kyoko que estaba respirando dificilmente, yui se sento enfrente de kyoko mientras que kyoko se apoyo con sus hombros mirando a yui._**

Kyoko: q-que rapida eres yuii~ *le dijo kyoko a yui mordiendose el labio inferior* ya se por que el club de atletismo simpre insiste en que te les unas~

Yui: c-callate~ *respondio yui volteando hacia otro lado sonrojada* tienes prohibido volver a mirar otro de esos dounjinshis raros, te estas convirtiendo en una pervertida~

 ** _Yui se levanto del suelo y tomo todas las paginas de los dibujos que kyoko habia hecho, se acerco a un cesto de basura y las destrozó todas enfrente de kyoko._**

Kyoko: noooo!!! mis dibujos!!~ *exclamo kyoko mirando a yui tirando sus dibujos destrozados a la basura*

Yui: el trato era que despues de que los viera los destrozarias recuerdas??~

Kyoko: jejeje no importa~ valio la pena~ *dijo kyoko muy sonriente*

Yui: baka~

 ** _Fin..._**

 **Por finnnn!!! XD, perdonen por tardar tanto tiempo en publicar la segunda parte, es que literalmente mi mente se habia bloqueado, la idea ya la tenia pero a la hora de querer escribirla me bloqueaba, creo que no soy el unico al que le a pasado XD, y bien me despido mandandoles un fuerte abrazo a todos y nos leemos luego, hasta la proxima!!!**


End file.
